1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor that retracts webbing worn on an occupant of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In the webbing retractor described in the third embodiment of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-24284, a V gear is configured to be capable of following the rotation of a spool. A lever and an inertial mass are supported on the V gear. A lock groove is disposed in one end of the inertial mass, and a hook of the lever is configured to be capable of engaging with the lock groove from the radial direction outside of the V gear.
When a webbing belt is abruptly pulled out from the spool, the V gear is rotated following the spool and the lever is rotated in a pulled-out direction, whereby the lever rotates toward the radial direction outside of the V gear. Because of this, the hook of the lever is moved away from the lock groove in the inertial mass and the inertial mass is swung relatively with respect to the V gear by inertial force (including centrifugal force).
On the other hand, when the webbing belt is to be retracted onto the spool, the V gear is rotated following the spool and the lever is rotated in a retraction direction, whereby the lever rotates toward the radial direction inside of the V gear. Because of this, the hook of the lever engages with the lock groove in the inertial mass and the relative swinging of the inertial mass with respect to the V gear is regulated.
Here, in the above webbing retractor, when the hook of the lever is moved away from the lock groove in the inertial mass, the hook of the lever is displaced toward the radial direction outside of the V gear from the lock groove in the inertial mass. For this reason, it is necessary to dispose space in which the hook of the lever is displaced to the radial direction outside of the V gear from the position of the lock groove in the inertial mass, and the V gear increases in size.